Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Truth/Act One
At one of the drydock berths the USS Intrepid is docked to get worked on and refitted with new technologies that SG teams have gained from trading with the people in the Milky Way Galaxy. In his ready room Typhuss is looking at some reports when the doors chimed he looks up at them. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. Doors opened and Admiral Martin enters the office. Hey I stopped by your place in Star City you weren't there so I had to guess that you were up here hiding from the reporters, and digging into your work do you ever take a break? John says as he looks at him as he sits in the chair in front of the desk. Typhuss snickers a bit and explains what just happened. Some woman just came to my apartment and told me she is my biological mother, cazy right Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Very crazy John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Just some nut playing a mind game on me Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Maybe who knows John says as he looks at Typhuss. Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor Kim is sitting with Patty and Victor. You didn't tell my son about me or that he was adopted Kim says as she looks at Patty. Patty looks at her. No, we never found the right time to tell him Patty says as she looks at Kim. Piper walks into the house. Oh Kim I didn't know you were visiting what's going on? Piper says as she looks at them. Victor looks at his daughter. I need to tell you something, Typhuss is adopted Victor says as he looks at Piper. Piper looks at her dad. Typhuss is adopted, why would you keep this from me and does Typhuss know Piper says as she looks at her dad. Victor shakes his head. No he doesn't Kim tried to tell him but he didn't believe her where is he? Victor says as he looks at her. She looks at them. He's on the Intrepid overseeing its repairs and refit Piper says as she looks at them. In his ready room Typhuss is working on stuff when the doors chimed he looks at them. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. They opened and Kira enters the ready room. Hey you Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. Hi honey, this is a nice surprise Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I thought you might be getting bored looking at reports of repairs and the refit Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kira. I am, we are also getting 40 new MACO officers Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Nice Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, so how are you Kira, I miss you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm good been in meetings Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I have been overseeing the repairs and refit Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at her husband. Yeah Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her as he goes to the replicator to order two drinks. Two cups of jumja tea Typhuss says as he looks at the replicator. The replicator makes the two cups of tea and Typhuss hands Kira her cup. Thanks Kira says as she looks at him. He sits in the chair behind his desk. Your welcome, did you come here to play or do you need something Typhuss says as he looks at Kira and takes a sip of his jumja tea. She looks at him. I am only joking Kira, its good that you are here and I have really missed you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles. I've missed you too Kira says as she looks at him. She sips her tea. Typhuss looks at Kira. I have a lot of work to do Typhuss says as he looks at Kira.